Brogar
Brogar (pronounced "brog-ar" with a short O) is a terrifyingly big, bad Klayen "monster" who lives on the Nullhood (a faulty copy of the Neverhood), acting as its leader in absence of a proper one (its only crowned being, Hrovarm, one of the false Hoborgs of Bertbert's descendants, having fled out of insanity). Origin Created by Hrovarm many years ago, Brogar was made from an unstable mixture of high-quality klay, decent klay, and dirt, giving him a strange bodily chemistry. Originally, Brogar resembled a slightly corrupted Hoodian in his build, being slender and lanky, though he had slightly large shoulders, giving him a hulking appearance from the start. Hrovarm was quick to have his new friend use his strength to help him in creating and maintaining the Nullhood. Although he eagerly helped his creator in this task, Brogar saw that Hrovarm was mentally deteriorating. Brogar never desired to take over his Neverhood, though, and respected Hrovarm even at his most deranged, even if this respect was pushed sometimes. However, Brogar slowly grew hateful of Hrovarm's mental issues regardless of the respect he felt, so much so that it stirred up his tender insides. From his tummy troubles, Brogar developed a terrible hunger, and he began to ate pieces of the Nullhood, though always out of sight from Hrovarm. At first it started with inconsequential things like nibbling at Fwa-Sheep (actually helping control their overgrown population), but soon escalating to taking large bites out of the walls of Hrovarm's buildings. Though Hrovarm would try everything to fix the damage done, the damage continued wherever Hrovarm was not. Finally, Hrovarm discovered Brogar was the cause behind this destruction, and at possibly his most mentally capable, he comforted Brogar and consulted with him about his hunger issues. Though this made Brogar happy, restoring his faith and trust in Hrovarm, it didn't stop his mad hunger. Like a baby trying to suckle, only a thousand times worse, Brogar began chewing on Hrovarm, hoping to eat away at his creators insanity, only leaving the intelligence and integrity he admired. What Brogar bit off, however, was a chunk of his creator's anger. Without Hrovarm's rational mind to cool it down, the anger churned Brogar's guts and made him swell like a bad, angry balloon. Though Hrovarm tried everything he could to stop Brogar's transformation, he couldn't prevent him from bursting, spilling dirt and klay everywhere. Brogar survived the burst, his anger now under control, but now he was taller, much wider, and with a great tear in his belly showing his churning guts. Without anger to scold Brogar for his actions, Hrovarm had only one word to say to the new Brogar: "Suck". This was out of raw depression for having such corruption to turn his best friend into a hungry monster. Now aware of his faults, Hrovarm went mad, growing giddy and happy over nothing, and laughing madly as he jumped off the Nullhood in search of his own asylum. Brogar could feel the Nullhood calling out to him, now depending on him to survive, and he soon accepted this position as caretaker of his world. Personality Brogar is cantankerous and vile, most noticeably getting murderously angry over how his name is pronounced; anyone who pronounces it "Bro-gar" incessantly will be eaten by him. Incidentally, it is by eating other beings that he gains their knowledge and power, though he never eats a being without serious consideration (they must really make him mad in order for him to do it). Though he has some form of power over his world now, he's surprisingly humble for a corrupted Klayen, and would not eat a Klayen for no reason, even if they had the knowledge he sought. Instead, he'd try to reason with the Klayen, giving them a chance to give him what he wants without too much trouble. If the Klayen either incessantly bullies Brogar or seems utterly useless to his plans, only then will he eat them for their knowledge. Abilities With his massive strength, Brogar is able to move massive weights with ease, though some heavy lifting tasks may cause him to spill his guts a bit, which is O.K. because they gradually regrow if lost. Within his churning guts lies countless objects he devoured along the way, and he can pull them out whenever he needs them. In essence, his guts function much like a normal Hoodian's endless compartment, only in a very disgusting way. Instead of pulling out eaten people, however, he can draw upon their knowledge and power instead. Eating many klay beings over the years has made him very smart, though you'd never suspect such from his uncouth looks and mannerisms. With his stolen knowledge, he created robots for his entertainment, as well as to protect his world from giant intruders. One of his favorite objects is his hook, which he attaches to a detached segment of his elastic intestines to grab anything he wants and quickly reel it in. He once reeled in an entire chunk of a planet this way, though it took a few days to catch it and drag it back. The planet chunk ended up crash-landing (no one was injured, except for some Fwa-Sheep), effectively expanding the area of the Nullhood. Category:Bertians Category:Corrupted Category:Males